fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weather Magic
---- Weather Magic (天候魔法 Tenkō Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic that is a combination of it's Child Magic of Cloud Magic and Wind Magic. It is a rather varied magic from making the user have the ablitiy to make it rain, hail or even have major storm events happen! Description When activated, Weather Magic allows the user to utilize Cloud Magic to perform a variety of effects such as the direction and voltage of lightning; the strength of thunder's boom; powerful gusts of wind; the size and frequency of hail, rain, snow and other storm aspects can all be controlled. By crafting a specific type of cloud, the user is able to control the weather, granting him not only the ability to control temperature but too capable of inciting all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist and thick fog. With his Weather Magic, the user can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. The powers of his magic can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain, wind, and lightning. Spells Rain of Sorrow (悲哀雨, "Hiaiame") is a spell is used when the user manifests their clouds via Cloud Magic the user is able to cause rain to pour softly or fiercely and is even able to direct the falling rain towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have unusual effects on his opponents, as it is able to drain them of their vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. As the rain continues, it begins to increase in intensity allowing the user to be able to cause the rain to gain a razor-like texture, ripping apart the opponent as it falls. As the rain continues, the user can create a torrential flood in order to wipe out a large group of foes. Wolf Fang Avalanche (牙狼牙雪崩, "Garōga Nadare")is Ryuga's signature spell. After forming several storm clouds with his Cloud Magic, with a flick of the wrist, the user is able to create a pack of wolves made from the fallen ice. These wolves act on his command, although they are intelligent enough to act on their own accord. Depending on the amount of magical energy he inserts into the spell before its completion, the user can create a larger number of wolves to attack an opponent from various angles. When one of the wolves bite down on its target, they will steal a small portion of the target's life force before returning it to the user in order to heal him. As the wolves move across the battlefield, they produce a black-colored snow that will proceed to drain the opponent's bodily heat if it makes contact, resulting in slower movement. Tornado of Despair (絶望の竜巻, Zetsubō no Tatsumaki)is a powerful Weather Magic spell, the user is able to summon forth a large number of twisters to descend from one of the storm clouds that he has created in order to rain terror down upon an area of his choosing. With this spell, he is capable of reflecting projectile-based magical spells back at the opponent by having said spell trapped in the vortexes he has created. There are very few opponents who can withstand the multiple barrages of high rotating wind columns, streaking with electrical forces within its shredding vortexes, without being physically broken down or at least significantly damaged. Subjugation by the Heavenly Maidens (乙女討伐, "Tenotome Tōbatsu") is a spell that can be used by taking a defensive posture, the user will flare his magical energy with that of causing snow to fall down from the sky, creating an encasement of ice that begins to surround his body. After the user is in his barrier of ice, it begins creeping out and starts covering the entire area until it resembles a wispy sea. As the ice begin absorbing the heat from the environment, the moisture from the area solidifies and morphs into the form of a female. The process continues as more and more of the titular maidens are created in the likeness of the user's mother. These creations are fitted with saw-like hands that can also drain away the heat from an opponent's body with each successful strike. However, these maidens will attack all who bear any magical energy without remorse, a reason why some lock themselves away when activating this spell, and refuse to use it when allies are in range. Advanced Spells Trivia * This magic used to be owned by the user Raze but due to him being unactive the author took over it Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Weather Magic